


Short Stories

by Kittyhawke56



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawke56/pseuds/Kittyhawke56
Summary: A conglomeration of short stories from tumblr prompts.
Relationships: Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Prompt: Alone, Finally

The door slamming shut made me jump, and I turned just in time to see Mason sag against it, eyes unfocused as he listened to footsteps retreating in the hallway beyond. I trudged across an expanse of fluffy carpet toward the bed dominating the room, wobbling on my heels as they caught on the high pile. 

I flopped face-first across the foot of the bed, kicking off my pumps as I lay face down in the thick comforter. 

A dry chuckle from the direction of the door had me turning over to face Mason, where he still leaned against the hotel room door. He was smirking at me, eyes clearly trained on the place my dress had ridden up, exposing more of my backside than was seemly. As I rolled over, his eyes traced slowly up my body, finally fixing on my face. Heat smoldered in his storm grey eyes, fueling the banked heat in my core.

I bit my lip as he looked me over, letting my legs fall open slightly in invitation. 

His brows arched, “I thought you were too tired to keep partying.”

“Weeell,” I said, drawing out the word, “Since it’s you-” I trailed off, waggling my eyebrows at him. 

He gave a quiet snort of laughter and pushed off the door. “Well then,” he said, voice a growl that had me wet in an instant, “Since I have you alone-”


	2. Prompt: Svelt

She was standing too close to him for it to be a regular conversation, looking up at him with perfect almond eyes. Tall and slender, she was nearly the same height as Mason, which was even more apparent with how close they were. Sheets of shimmering lavender hair cascaded down her back, catching the light with every move she made. Elegance oozed off of her.  
My heart nearly jumped out of my throat when she tossed her head back and gave a throaty laugh, laying one pale, pearlescent hand on his arm.  
The hall felt stifling, and I was suddenly uncomfortable in my skin. Too short. Too fat.   
Too human.   
I was just about to step back around the corner when Mason glanced past her and caught sight of me. I froze in place, my heart pounding so hard in my chest I was sure they could both hear it. He murmured something to her. I couldn’t quite make it out, but the woman turned, her face brightening noticeably when she caught sight of me.   
I nearly turned then, poised to run and damn the consequences.   
Heart still pounding, I managed to stay where I was as they approached,   
Hands outstretched, the woman ignored Mason slipping his arm around my waist in favor of taking my hands in hers. Her nostrils flared as she took in a deep breath, catching my scent, I assumed. (That was never going to not be weird)   
“You must be the newest member of Unit Bravo,” she said, words heavily accented with what sounded like Russian, “We must be introduced.” Her eyes were the color of silver made liquid, with no discernible pupil or white. She grinned down at me, and there was mischief in her eyes that I liked, despite myself. I couldn’t help but smile back at her.  
Mason made a small noise of protest as she tugged me away from him, but she waved him into silence.   
“I have known the vampir for a long, long time; they are friends to me. There are many things I would like to know about you, Kotik.” she drew me further down the hall, away from Mason. Leaving him standing where I had been, a bemused expression on his face.  
Leaning in, mercurial eyes full of laughter, she whispered, “I must congratulate you on the theft of that one’s heart.”


	3. Prompt: Tender

Music, soft and sweet, drifted out of the warehouse living room, drawing Mason in like a moth to a flame. The whole world was still, silent save for the intricate melody being teased out of the guitar strings. That and the steady beat of Kat’s heart. 

She sat cross-legged in front of the fireplace, back to the flames. The only other light in the room came from an antique lamp on the side table nearest her. She sat in this warm bubble of light, guitar on her lap, sheets of music spread out in a semicircle in front of her. 

Kat didn’t pause her playing when Mason entered the room, too lost in the music to notice her surroundings. The music was intricate, beautiful, her fingers dancing across the strings without hesitation. She played with her eyes half-closed, and he wondered briefly if she were looking at the pages at all, or if she were playing from memory. 

He lingered at the edge of the warm glow, somehow content just to stand there, listening, watching. 

This was very different from the couple of times he’d watched her play for a group or with Nate. There was none of the lively playing to the crowd, none of the banter. This was something intimate, private. 

Even so, Mason knew he was welcome. 

She always made room for him, made sure he knew he was wanted. Somehow, while he hadn’t been looking, she had made him an intrinsic part of her life, and vise versa. She had wormed her way into his life, his thoughts.

His heart.

He hadn’t known that was something that could be done.

A feeling in his chest, tight, and airy, and aching all at once threatened to overwhelm him, and he nearly turned to stride out the door. He couldn’t, though, not with that music, not with the gentle quiet that surrounded her. 

Instead, he perched himself on the arm of a nearby chair—content to wait and watch and listen.


	4. Prompt: Trembling Hands

_ Written on a scrap of paper, found next to a wastepaper bin in detective Kat Langfords apartment. The paper is torn and winkled, ink smudged but still legible.  _

I used to wonder if you would ever tell me. 

Ever admit to this thing between us.

Would ever say it.

_ “I love you.” _

Not until now, looking back, can I see it. 

In silence, the words were not needed.

Your actions speak for you.

“ _ I love you.” _

_ “I love you. I love you. I love you.” _

It’s heard when you make it my choice.

_ “It’s Kat’s life. She should choose.” _

A whispered,  _ “are you sure.” _

_ “I love you.” _

I hear it in comforting, trembling hands,

When nightmares tear us from sleep.

_ “Breath, you are safe.” _

_ “I love you.” _

I hear it in the gentlest, softest of kisses,

When we finish a roll in the sheets.

The caress of a hand.

_ “I love you.” _

_ “I love you. I love you. I love you.” _


End file.
